1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to assemblies of electric connectors, specifically to connector assemblies having guiding means used at the time of joining or disconnection, as well as to plug connectors and cap connectors used in such assemblies.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is a well known fact that the failure to properly connect a plug connector with a matching cap connector can result in such problems as bent contacts, etc. Therefore, matching connectors are usually provided with guiding means.
An example of such an assembly of electric connectors is described in Japanese Utility Model Disclosure Sho 61 (1986)-171171 shown in FIG. 11. This assembly of electric connectors 200 consists of a plug connector 202 and a cap connector 220. In the cavity 222 of the cap connector 220 receiving the plug connector 202, a flat rib 226 extending in the direction of the connector insertion is provided on the bottom wall 224. In the plug connector 202, a slot 204 is formed for the reception of the rib 226. At the time of joining connectors 202 and 220, the rib 226 enters the slot 204, thus providing guiding action. In addition, if the cavity 222 is especially wide, additional ribs are provided to prevent the deformation of contacts due to gouging or stubbing.
Since the rib is a narrow flat element of insufficient strength, there is a danger that it can break near the joining plane. Even if several guiding ribs are provided in the connector, some individual ribs still can be easily broken. Conventional ribs do not provide reliable guidance in either vertical or horizontal direction.